


Circe Addams, the newest addition to the family

by HelpCrowleysPlants



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, Drug Abuse, F/M, It’s very brief, I’m probably going to change the title at some point, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, The second relationship tag is just a fling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpCrowleysPlants/pseuds/HelpCrowleysPlants
Summary: Gomez Addams has a far from pristine past, but he gave up that life style when he met Morticia. But what happens when the past comes back to bite him in a form of a living, breathing, child? You will get to decide!This is roughly based off of and inspired by MidnightLoveStories’ Bewitching Universe! Definitely go check it out!A bunch of one shots/mini series where you, the reader, get to leave suggestions and prompts for what you want to see next!Updates will be fairly irregularContact me at Helpcrowleysplants on Instagram, helpcrowleysplants#4312 on Discord, or down in the comments
Relationships: Gomez Addam/OC, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly based off of and inspired by MidnightLoveStories’ Bewitching Universe! Definitely go check it out! They are an amazing writer!

When Fester disappeared, Gomez tried everything to soothe his guilt and pain. But once he met Morticia, he decided(as soon as he laid eyes on her) that throwing his money away at alcohol and women was useless when he had the most beautiful woman to come home to. And as he watched his 6 year old son, Pugsley, get up to hand his little sister, Wednesday a drink he had poisoned just seconds earlier, he relized he wouldn’t change that desision for the world. But, nothing terrible lasts. 

“Pugsley, my dear boy! What are you doing?” Gomez shouted as his wife came in after investigating the odd occurrence of their doorbell ringing. The boy looked up in suprise. “That much tetradotoxin will only paralyze Wednesday, not kill her!” Pugsley looked down in shame. 

“Gomez dear, someone’s in the parlor to see you.” Morticia interrupted, confusion crossing her beautiful face. 

“Once I’ll get back I’ll show you how to make a proper drink!” The man assured before heading off to the parlor to meet the guests with Morticia following quickly behind him. 

The guests appeared to be an older woman in her 60’s, her mostly grey hair pulled back into a professional bun, and a young girl, about 9 or 10, with long black hair and honey skin. As soon as Gomez entered the room, the woman stood up, looking extremely flustered. 

“H-hello,” she straightened her skirt. “I’m Alexis Simmons, from Child Protective Services. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Addams?” She offered a hand, which both shook. Gomez gave a charming smile and waved to the couch she was previously sitting on. 

“So, Ms. Simmons, what has brought you to our humble house?” The woman smiled awkwardly. 

“This is Circe Mara.” She said, nodding towards the girl who had been watching the interaction. “Her mother, Jane, has been arrested and convicted for arson 10 years after she burnt her ex house down. Jane grew up in the foster system and she didn’t want her daughter to do the same, so she decided to send Circe to you, her father.” Gomez looked between his wife and Alexis. 

“There must be a mistake! I-I can’t be this girl’s father!” His mouth was open, aghast. 

“Unless you are not Gomez Addams, then I’m afraid there is no mistake. You were put down on the birth certificate.” Gomez looked desperately at his wife, who only looked back at him, matching his expression. “Mr. Addams, you are the only family this girl has. If you refuse envolvement we’ll have no choice but to put her into the foster care system until she’s 18. I can give you time to meet her and deside, but not much. I’m afraid I have other things I need to do.” 

“We’d love to meet her! Though I’m sure we won’t need to, my husband and I would gladly take her in.” Morticia stepped in after seeing her husband’s inability to form complete sentences. The social worker smiled, relieved. 

“I’m glad. Though, I should warn you, many of the other children found her... odd.” Morticia cocked her head. 

“Odd? How so?” The woman hesitated. 

“Well, she doesn’t seem to like colors much. We had to compromise with grey, but she had wanted to wear black and at one point she was caught trying to plant nightshade in the gardens.” The Addamses stared at her blankly. 

“Well how else is she supposed to build up a tolerance?” Morticia finally asked. 

“I-What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circe settles in and Gomez sees her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this wasn’t a prompt, I wrote this in order to give Circe more character, and then I kinda turned it into a whole new direction, but I’m really happy with it, even if it is long. Enjoy!

Circe had only been staying with her father for a week, but she already felt like she belonged more than she had at home. She wasn’t forced to wear pink or any other ugly pastel colors, her new siblings shared her love of sharp objects instead of teasing her, and instead of getting in trouble for planting wolfsbane, her new stepmom and grandmama started teaching Circe how to garden and make potions out of deadly plants. 

Gomez did not adjust to the new member of the family as well as everyone else. 

He started by locking himself in the train room for a day until Morticia could finally convince him to come out, but then he had insisted on seeing Jane, which didn’t make anything better. 

Gomez remember Jane as a sweet, pretty, rather quiet young woman, but most of that had changed in the 10ish years since he had seen her. She had lost most of her beauty and teeth from years of stress and meth use(1.). Her once beautiful bright blonde hair was now dull. but she visibly brightened when Gomez entered the room. 

“Gomez!” She cried, offering him the best cheerful hug she could with handcuffs. 

“Miss. Mara.” He ended the interaction curtly, causing Jane to cock her head in confusion. 

“Come on, we know each other better than that! Sure we haven’t seen each other in a few years, but-“ 

“And who’s fault is that?” He interrupted. 

“Well I’m sorry, I didn’t relize time was a reason to get snippy with each other!” She defended. 

“No, maybe not, but the fact that we have a child and you didn’t tell me certainly is!” 

“I had it under control!” 

“I’d hardly call arson ‘under control’” Jane visibly deflated and Gomez let out a sigh, relizing his mistake. “I-I’m sorry. That was too harsh of me.” 

“No. It was fair.” She admitted. “I deserved it.” They sat for a moment in a not quite comfortable, but not quite embarrassed silence before Gomez finally spoke. 

“So... arson? Really? Why not one of the cool ones like murder?” He asked very quietly. She laughed softly before answering. 

“He stole my drug money and I didn’t think I could get away with anything else.” Gomez’s brows creased in confusion. 

“Drug money?” Jane just shrugged noncommittally. 

“Yeah. I’d sell a little meth when money was a little tight or when Circe’s birthday or Christmas was coming up. I found out my ex, Tyler, took some of the money when we split and I got angry.” Gomez was furious. How could Jane just sit here and talk about drugs and her criminal record like the weather? His blood was boiling, and not in the good way Morticia made his. 

“Are you serious!?” He shouted. 

“Wha-? I-? Y-Yes?” She stuttered, shocked by his seemingly sudden outburst. 

“How could you raise a child, our child, in a house filled with drugs? What if she found it?” 

“It’s no different from alcohol! And she knew to stay away from mommy’s special cabinet!” She defended. 

“Alcohol won’t kill you if you’re 9 and don’t know what it is!” 

“You’re right! I’m sorry! I’m a bad mother! But I never hit her, I always made sure she got to school on time, and that she always had good, healthy food in her belly. So if you’re going to judge me, at least keep those in mind too.” There was a long pause. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gomez finally asked, so quiet Jane could barely hear him. 

“I was afraid you would force me to make a decision I wasn’t sure about. Until Circe was born, I still had no idea what I was going to do, and I was scared that if I listened to a man I slept with once, I’d regret it for the rest of my life.” 

“What about after? I can understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me before she was born, but why not after?” 

“It’s kinda embarrassing, but I only had to look at her once before I relized that I never wanted to be separated from her. And the thought that you might want to take her away? I couldn’t stand it. Like I said, kinda embarrassing.” 

“No no, I think I understand.” Both of them were looking away from each other. 

“So, I never did get to ask, how’s Circe doing?” Gomez brightened. 

“Oh wonderfully! She loves the gardens and...” As his eyes lit up when he spoke of his daughter, Jane relized that maybe she should have told him sooner. 

(1.) Though the prison uniform certainly didn’t suit her. Gomez personally thought a nice funeral black would be much nicer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image the last sentence as the camera paning out so you can’t quite hear what the person is saying. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me suggestions on Instagram, Discord, or in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions in the comments, on Instagram, or on Discord! I can’t wait to see your ideas!


End file.
